Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath Of Viacom (4/4)
Super Mario Toy Show: the Wrath of Viacom (4/4) is the final part of the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom. Plot Synopsis Mario and Power Ranger Guy are close to stopping the Viacom V of Doom, but he begins to grow more powerful, and soon sends in SpongeBob to join the fight once more! Mario and Power Ranger Guy must use what they know to stop them both and save Youtube and the world from pure evil. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Furby *Mr. S *Dipsy *Robo-Reptile *Viacom V of Doom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Optimus Prime *Carlos the Carnotaurus *Doodle Dinosaur *Wildmutt *Soundwave *WMG (cameo) Trivia *Optimus Prime changes from his Animated design to his appearance in the War for Cybertron video game. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario, looking frantic as the Viacom V of Doom prepares to strike.) Mario: Ah crap! How will we defeat you now?! V of Doom: There's no trick to beating me. Prepare to die, punk plumber! (The V of Doom charges up his "power" to shoot at Mario, but Power Ranger Guy jumps in and takes the hit for Mario. He also says "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" in a similar way that Darth Vader did in "Revenge of the Sith", and in "slow motion", too.) Power Ranger Guy: (crashing) AHHHHH! OOOOF! OWWWWWH.... Mario: Power Ranger Guy! V of Doom: Ah, crap! Well, at least I done- some damage to someone. Mario: Power Ranger Guy! Are you okay? Power Ranger Guy: (whiney) OWWWWWWHOOOOOHOOOOOOHOOOO! I sprained my ankle! Mario: Ya big baby! Well, anyways, thanks for standing up for me. (Turns to the V of Doom) So, it's 2 against 1 again! V of Doom: Don't be too sure about that. SpongeBob, resurrect! (The V of Doom uses his power to bring SpongeBob back.) SpongeBob: (getting zapped) Ah ha! Your going down Mario! And Power Ranger Guy! Especially you, Power Ranger Guy, after you Falcon Punched me, in the nuts! Power Ranger Guy: I didn't Falcon Punch you in the nuts. But anyways, I'm gonna deal with you! (jumps) SHEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! Prepare to be- face my wrath! (begins punching SpongeBob) Oh wait, I can't- I have to say "Falcon" instead of saying "Punch". Well anyways, your going down! SpongeBob: Hah ha! But you don't have any water! Now... what the? What are you doing? Power Ranger Guy: I'm stacking up all of IronYoshi1212's video games. And comics. And movies. (begins stacking more) Take this. It's from the BBC. And now, it's finished! SpongeBob: Uhgh. Power Ranger Guy: Now... now, I'm gonna do something terrible to you! SpongeBob: And what are you gonna do, spray some more juice on me? Power Ranger Guy: Nope. I'm gonna drink a ton of water. SpongeBob: What's that gonna do? Power Ranger Guy: (drinking the water) Man I gotta take a wizard real bad! SpongeBob: (frightened) OH NO! No! Power Ranger Guy: (gives a "Yes" in the vain of Beast Wars Megatron. He then zips down his fly.) SpongeBob: NO! NO! (Power Ranger Guy then proceeds to pee on him) NNNNNNEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Power Ranger Guy: I'm doing it. SpongeBob: YOUR PEEI- YOUR LUBRICATING ON ME! NEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH STOP! ST- DON'T PEE ON ME! EEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! NNNNNEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH!!! Power Ranger Guy: Okay, I'm done. SpongeBob: UHGH! Your SICK!!! Power Ranger Guy: YOUR sick?! Just look li- just wait ti- your uh- you calling me sick, just whe- your the one who ha- your the one who hugs Patrick Star all day! SpongeBob: Oh yeah. Power Ranger Guy: Now prepare to be smashed! I stuck the best film at the top! Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 2-Disc DVD set! SpongeBob: I heard it won the Razzie Award for "Worst Picture". Power Ranger Guy: Actually, in my opinion, it won the Razzie Award for "Best Film in the Entire Galaxy"! SpongeBob: No. No! NO! (the DVDs, games, and comics are all thrown on top of SpongeBob) YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH!!! (pain noises) Ouch. Power Ranger Guy: Hah ha! Your toast. TOAST! TOASTERS! I'm gonna finish you off! (begins spinning SpongeBob around) SpongeBob: OW! OWAH! AH! Power Ranger Guy: HEEEEYAH! (picks SpongeBob up and throws him) SpongeBob: AAAWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH! (in pain) I will get you for this! Power Ranger Guy: Like you can! Okay, he's done for. (Mario is busy fighting the V of Doom, who is shooing "laser blasts" at him. Mario manages to avoid them all, which angers the logo.) Mario: Hah! Plesiosaurs! DOO! Are very effective. (jumping around) Woo-hoo. WOO-HOO! you can't get me. V of Doom: RRRGH! That's it! Power Ranger Guy: Oh no! Mario, look out! Mario: What? (the V of Doom grabs him) AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! V of Doom: Now, je- now, let me destroy you! Now, I may spare your life... if you surrender. And let me take over Youtube, and then the WORLD! Hah ha! Mario: Never, V of Doom! V of Doom: Oh yeah. (begins hitting Mario on the ground) Power Ranger Guy: Oh no! Wha? (He then gets caught as he gets hit by the V of Doom hitting Mario.) You know, it actually hurt me more than it hurt you. Mario: No, it actually hurt me more than it hurt you. Power Ranger Guy: Okay, it just hurted us. V of Doom: (infuriated) Urrgh! I've HAD IT with you 2!!! Your dead meat! Mario: Eh, what that mean anyway? V of Doom: YOUR GONNA DIE!!! (begins charging up his power) Mario: (meekly) Mommy. (The V of Doom is still charging up his power until he is interrupted.) Yoshi: HEY V OF DOOM! V of Doom: What the?! Who dares disrupt me?! (Scene change. Yoshi arrives with the allies that were made as well as Power Ranger Guy's minions.) Yoshi: Me and my friends have a... BONE to pick with you! No wait, change that. We have a WORD to pick with you! Hah ha! Since your a w- since your a... a letter? Ah, that didn't sound really good. Well anyways, guys, GETT HIM!!! WAAAAHAAA!!! V of Doom: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! Narrator: Too violent for Youtube! (The camera is covered as punching and hitting noises are made as a way to show the V of Doom being attacked. After a while, the camera is soon uncovered.) Narrator: Okay, you can see now. V of Doom: You cant de-de-story m-m- (the computer monitor is turned off to simulate the V of Doom's defeat) Mario: Well, I'm glad we won't have to worry about him for a while now. Power Ranger Guy: I just hope he doesn't come back. (The computer monitor soon turns on, showing that the V of Doom still lives.) V of Doom: Hhhhhaaahhhhh. I might be down, but I'm not out! Mario: Okay, we know what to do? Power Ranger Guy: Yep. We know what to do. YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA! Mario: SwinSlack! (Mario and Power Ranger Guy soon join together and head for the V of Doom) V of Doom: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (gets hit by Mario and Power Ranger Guy, and begins to short out) This isn't the end! I will return! AAaaaand I mean i-i-i-t a-a-a-a-aaah I-will-mean-it..... (the computer monitor turns off, and the Viacom V of Doom is finally defeated.) Mario: Okay, we won't have to worry about him in a while! Power Ranger Guy: Yeah. Just hope he doesn't team up with WMG. That'd be h- that'd be terrible! Mario: Yeah I know. Yoshi! I- I- Yoshi! Power Ranger Guy: Yeah, hey Yoshi! Mario: Thanks for saving us, dude! Yoshi: Anytime, Mario! (gives what we presume is a high-five) Mario: So, I thought you guys were frozen. Yoshi: Nah, it didn't last long. Mario: Hey what happened to Optimus Prime? What happened, Prime? Optimus: Well, as he froze me, I evolved. Mario: Into this? Optimus: Yes. War for Cybertron Optimus Prime! Who is the Best- who is the coolest Optimus Prime ever! Mario: Wait! Wait wait wait wait! Coolest? I thought Movie Optimus Prime and G1 Optimus Prime were the coolest. Optimus: Well, they are. I'm a close 2nd. Devastator: Rrawr! Rrrawwr! Power Ranger Guy: Devastator! Elite! Mr. S! Dipsy. Furby? Robo-Reptile? What are you guys doing out of the lair? Elite: Well, Yoshi asked us to help him. Yoshi: Yeeeah, I hope your not mad or anything. Power Ranger Guy: Nah it's cool. (sighs) Well, Mario, this is really good. It's really good at all. And a good way to end the 1st Season! Mario: Yeah. Power Ranger Guy: But from now on we're frenemies! Mario: Frenemies? Power Ranger Guy: Yeah! Friends and enemies. At the same time. Mario: Oh, okay. So... how should we celebrate? Pikachu: I got a great idea, guys! Let's PARTAY!!! (Pikachu jumps into the air and falls on Power Ranger Guy) Mario: Great, thanks, Pikachu! You just knocked out Power Ranger Guy. Power Ranger Guy: I'm okay! (Scene change. Everyone is talking to each other until Power Ranger Guy makes an announcement.) Power Ranger Guy: Attention, everyone! Today, me, Mario, and Yoshi... are gonna do a great dance. And is the most epic dance of all time. It is... the Mario! Mario: Yeah, let's get started shall we? Where's Soundwave? We need Soundwave, too. (Scene change. Soundwave is found.) Mario: Oh there's Soundwave! Do the Mario for us! Soundwave: Affirmative. (Soundwave turns on the volume) Yoshi: Why so staticy? (Finally, the beloved "Do the Mario" song from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show! is played. Mario proceeds to dance.) Power Ranger Guy: I don't know if anyone can hear this well. (Mario continues to dance, and starts singing. Power Ranger Guy soon joins him, but he slips up.) Power Ranger Guy: Ah crap! I'm doing a disco Barrel Roll! (Yoshi soon begins to dance.) Yoshi: Aw yeah, this is fun! (Suddenly, the music turns off, and evil laughter is made.) What the? Mario: What the heck was that?! (Final scene change. WMG makes an appearance.) WMG: Haw Hah Ha! It is I, Warner Music Group, one of Youtube's greatest enemies! Mario: Well, you can't defeat us now, since we defeated the mighty Viacom! WMG: Well it's gonna take enough strength to defeat me! Yoshi: Well guys, looks like we're up for another battle. Pikachu: Alright guys! Group up! (Yoshi joins the others on the bed.) Mario: Ready for this, Power Ranger Guy? Power Ranger Guy: You bet! Mario: ATTACK!!! WMG: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (the camera is covered up once again) Narrator: The End of Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath of Viacom! Stay tuned for Season 2! Which is coming soon to Youtube! Wow that was a really random rhyme. ah crap I did it again. (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes